


Sonnet To Tim

by ElliottRookArchive (ElliottRook)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, petrarchian sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRookArchive
Summary: Yet another bad poem written back when I thought I was straight lol





	Sonnet To Tim

When I see you smile  
I forget my troubles  
My mind turns into bubbles  
If only for a while

When we talk, you make me laugh  
You grin when I come your way  
Seeing you makes my whole day  
But of course, there is a catch--

I can't imagine telling you  
Just exactly how I feel  
You can't know what I'm thinking

I don't know what you'd do  
Or if those "signs" you give are real  
So I guess I'll just keep dreaming.


End file.
